Across the Stars, I Will Be There
by Helen Nurse
Summary: Loki's middle son was James Potter. When James died, Loki thought his son's wife and child died with him... 17 years later he gets a very large surprise when SHIELD shows up with a teen that looks very similar to Loki and his son. Takes place after DH. GeniusHarry!
1. Prolog

Living on Midgard was boring. Jörmungandr knew it was only time before the humans were advanced enough to detect him. He knew of a community on an island in the northern Atlantic near one of the continents that would accept him. So he swam to Great Britain and changed shape into that of a grass snake.

He searched until he found a childless older couple who had magic. The Potters longed for a child of their own. Jörmungandr stole a basket and baby blanket. He transformed into an adult human, bringing the basket to their doorstep. He then reverted to the form of a snake, and curled up in the basket. After many minutes of agony, Jörmungandr the World Snake had changed himself completely into an infant. What Jörmungandr had forgotten from his shape-shifting lessons is that the mind of a baby is always blank, and that he would forget everything from before the shift.

When a House-Elf by the name of Locksy found the basket the next morning, she took it and the child to her mistress, Lady Dorea Potter.

"Mistress! Mistress! Locksy founds a basket on the steps with a baby insides it!" She squealed with delight. "It is being a baby boy Mistress!" The little elf was almost vibrating with excitement, happy that her prayers to Magic for the family to have a child were answered.

Dorea picked up the small bundle, and gasped when she saw her husband's face in miniature looking up at her. "Oh my Merlin..." She gasped, picking out features that could have belonged to her too in the child. "MONTY!" She called, awestruck by the child that seemed to be as if he was their own child by blood.

Her husband, Lord Fleamont Potter, ran from his study with his wand in hand. "Yes? What is it?" He gasped, seeing that she looked unharmed.

"Locksy found a baby abandoned on our doorstep" Dorea explained, turning so he could see the baby wrapped in a ragged blanket. "He looks like he could be our son..."

Fleamont looked at the boy in wonder, and with suspicion. A child that looked like blood, yet did not come from their union...

"Please let us keep him?"

Fleamont looked down on the child, and nodded. "He's a Potter now." He smiled when the infant reached out to grab his beard. "James. We'll name him James Charlus Potter."

* * *

 **21 Years Later October 31, 1995 in Godric's Hollow**

"Lily! Take Harry and RUN!" James cried as he ran to the main room where the breach in their wards occurred. He saw the middle-aged charismatic Dark Wizard standing by the door. He started to throw spells at him, all of which were missing their intended target.

"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort Snarled, sending James's wand into a corner of the room. James charged at the wizard with a yell. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort exclaimed in triumph, before looking in surprise as James faltered, but did not fall over dead. He fell to the ground writhing as he started to change. Voldemort's moss-green eyes widened in surprise as a sea serpent rose in James's place. "Stupefy!" he exclaimed, sighing in relief as the beast went still. He laughed when he heard the cries of the infant upstairs.

"James!" Lily screamed when she heard the other wizard kill her husband. She locked the door to the nursery, warding it as well as she could. She ran over to her son's crib, kneeling down to stare into her son's face. She saw her husband in his features. "Harry, remember that Mummy and Daddy love you so very much. We'll always love you." She kissed his forehead, and turned to face the broken door and dark wizard that stood in the ruins of its frame.

"Stand Aside, girl." Voldemort sneered, pointing his wand at Lily.

"No! Please, take me instead! Please not Harry!"

"Stand aside!"

"Take me instead!"

"Avada Kedavra!" He snarled in anger.

He sneered as he stepped over Lily's body, and peered at the face of the infant that had the power to destroy him. He sneered, and spoke the spell to end the child. He didn't have enough time to react as the spell rebounded, consuming him.

* * *

 **Asgard**

Heimdall brought James Potter's body to Asgard, taking him to the Healing Halls of the Palace before notifying Loki that his son had been brought home on Odin's orders.

When Loki arrived in the hall after sprinting from the royal Library, he saw how frail his middle son had become. He asked the healer what had happened to his son the healer replied "He has no memory prior to 21 years ago., and was hit by a death curse. He's dying, Your Highness."

At that moment, James's eyes flew open and he tried to sit up. "Lilly! Harry!" He cried out, looking around before his eyes landed on Loki. "Who're you? Where am I?"

Loki stifled his sob. "You're on Asgard, Mortal.

"My name is James Potter. Not Mortal. Where's my wife? Where's my son? Where are they?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I was fighting a Dark Wizard. He'd broken into our house to kill our son.

Loki sighed. "Unfortunately, we only found you."

James looked at Loki with an expression of pain and desperation. "Find them. Find my family and keep them safe. Promise me this?"

Loki nodded, fighting to control his emotions. "I give you my word. As Prince of Asgard and as a fellow magic user. If I cannot find them in time I will avenge them for you."

James nodded, looking older than before. "Thank you." He sighed "They were my world." He closed his eyes, succumbing to the killing curse's power at last.

"And you were mine, son." Loki whispered, kissing Jörmungandr's forehead for the last time.


	2. It Begins

**17 Years Later Grimmauld Place**

Harry sat up with a gasp as he fought to calm his heartbeat. He'd dreamt of the Battle again, and of Hermione's torture at Malfoy Manor. It wasn't uncommon for him to wake in the middle of the night since the Battle of Hogwarts, what with his therapist's belief that he had PTSD. If he woke like this, as he often did, he'd go down to his potions and charms research lab in the basement until his fiancée would wake at dawn and come find him.

However on this morning, she was already down there packing up the equipment. He chuckled, and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning, luv."

"Morning. Did you locate our forms for getting wand permits and asylum from MACUSA before going to bed?" Hermione asked, tucking a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear.

"They are in the mokeskin pouch by the door, luv. Did you get any sleep last night at all?" He replied, seeing the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"No. I had to prepare for if you find the perfect bookshop location today. I want to move us in as soon as possible."

"You do know that you could ask Winky and Kreacher to help."

"Yes, but Winky's been helping Andy with Teddy all week, and Kreacher's getting on in age. I didn't want to impose on them."

"Winky would have helped even if she was dead on her feet from exhaustion."

She smiled, and swatted his arm playfully when he kissed her nose. ""Now, you have your mobile and passports in your carry-on?"

"Along with the aeroplane tickets, wand, and emergency portkey bracelet." He hugged her, reassuring her "Don't worry about me. I'll find us a home, your bookstore, and register us as political refugees from the British Ministry."

"Just be careful." She frowned. "The Magical world is still full of people who either want to immortalize us in song, or lynch us when no one is looking."

Harry smirked. "Hermione, what's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

 **Same time, SHIELD Helicarrier**

Director Fury sighed as he stood at the helm of the Helicarrier. Agent Hill drew his attention to the main display. "Sir! We've got two hits! One in Stuttgard, Germany with a 90% match, and one in New York City with an 86% match!"

"Everyone, this is go time! I want those two in here now! We don't know if he can make an illusion or if he changed someone to look like him. Scramble the quinjets now!" he barked, pointing to different people as he ordered them. "Cap! Stark! You bring in the subject in Stuttgard!"

As they walked towards the flight deck Captain America complained to Stark "Why is it always Germany?"

"Because the world is full of irony, old man." Stark replied with his usual sarcasm.

"Hill. Romanoff. Go get the one in New York City. I want him in custody yesterday."

Romanoff saluted before she and Hill went to the quinjet waiting for them.

* * *

 **New York City - 3 Hours Later**

Harry walked towards the bookshop he'd purchased an hour before while calling Hermione on his mobile. "Hey, Luv." he said with a gentle smile.

"Hey. How's your day been? I'm almost finished packing up the lab."

"I purchased the bookstore for you. It's got a flat above it and it's on the same street as Stark Tower, so hopefully there'll be less crime to worry about."

"Oh good! And MACUSA approved our petition for asylum?"

"Yes. I've sent you the address."

"I'll see you tonight in our new flat?"

"Yes. I'll see you soon luv."

"Alright. I love you Harry."

"Love you too." Harry smiled as he ended the call.

He walked another block when a red-head tackled him into the alley. She growled as she cuffed his hands behind his back "You're going to pay for what you did to Clint."

"I'm dreadfully sorry, but who are you?"

"Agent." Hill walked up to the two. "I thought we were going to tail him first."

"I'm not letting him get away." Romanoff growled.

"Fine." Hill pressed her earpiece "Agents Hill and Romanoff ready for pickup. Suspect in custody."

Harry looked at the two agents in confusion and anger. "Now just wait a bloody minute! I've been given asylum by the US government! On whose authority do you arrest me?"

"We've got authorization from the Director of SHIELD to bring you in."

"Fury? That one-eyed arse is behind this? What the bloody hell is wrong with you people?" Harry started ranting, his eyes glowing slightly as he began to lose control of his magic. He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. "Just because I didn't join your agency he wants me arrested? Fuck this shit. I am bloody sick and tired of being paraded around like an idiot! I am kicking Fury's ass when I see him!"

"Like hell you will!" Romanoff growled before knocking him out.

"Was it really necessary to do that?"

"He's too loud, and I want this Loki in prison five months ago." Natasha growled, glaring at the prone man in her arms. She dragged him over to the waiting SHIELD SUV.

* * *

 **One Hour Later - Helicarrier**

Romanoff pushed Harry forward, earning a glare from him. "You could always call in and have Fury come ID me. We've met in person multiple times."

"Facial recognition match of 86% to our subject means you'll be staying where we can see you."

"And who do I match up to?"

"Loki. Asgardian evil genius that's mind controlling my partner." She shoved him forward roughly. "Forgive me if I'm a little skeptical about who you are." She snarled back.

As they walked down the corridor to an intersection, a blond man in a red cape and strange armor saw them. He stopped, confused. "Nephew?"

Harry stopped, and looked at the odd man. "Pardon?"

"It's me, Thor."

"Who?"

"Your Uncle. I thought you were still in serpent form patrolling the seas of Midgard, Jörmungandr... You are Loki's son Jörmungandr, yes?"

"No. Sorry. The name is Harry Potter."

"But... you look exactly like him." Thor paused in confusion. "Your eyes look like Loki's... Who _are_ you?"

At that moment coming down a different hall to the same intersection Captain Rogers and Stark escorted Loki past the lab where Bruce was looking for the Cube. When Loki saw Thor talking to another man with a similar build to himself he called out "Are you really stupid enough to believe that that mortal is me, brother?"

When both Harry and Thor turned towards the voice Harry gasped in surprise. He choked out the word "D-dad?" before fainting.


	3. Explanations

Fury stalked down the corridors angrily looking at the people crowding the hall. "What the hell is going on here? Why aren't the prisoners in containment?"

Thor turned towards Fury with shock clearly evident on his face. "Comrade Director! Two of your agents took into custody a boy that I thought was one of my nephews. He fainted after seeing my brother."

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, and asked calmly while inwardly seething "And who did Agent Romanoff and Agent Hill take?"

Thor frowned, looking uncertainly at the Director. "He said his name was Harry Potter."

Fury's single eye widened dramatically as his head looked up sharply. "Are you sure?" He asked tentatively, hoping that Thor was mistaken.

"Aye. He had a scar on his forehead in the shape of"

"A lightening bolt..." Fury cut in, starting to panic a little. "Oh, Fuck. Hermione's going to eviscerate me."

Thor looked amusedly at the ruffled Director. "Do you wish for him to be taken to the infirmary until he awakens?"

"Yes. He's not on our list of people to piss off, and I bet we've managed to do that today." Fury turned to the others. "Take Loki to his cell. Debrief in one hour."

 **Debriefing Conference Room 3M - 1 hour later**

"So this Potter kid is some sort of magical equivalent of a superhero?" Stark asked with concern.

"No. He's just slightly more powerful than the average magic user." Fury replied. "He's defeated his people's equivalent to Hitler."

"And this Wizard Hitler did what to piss him off? Because no one goes after the big bad without a reason."

"Voldemort killed Potter's family when he was a year old, leaving him the only one to survive the attack." Banner replied casually.

Fury looked at Banner with confusion. "How do you know all about that?"

"I was born into a magical family." Bruce scowled at the thought of his birth family.

Stark asked "Then why don't you carry a stick thingy like the rest of them?"

"I'm a Squib. I was born without magic. My family dumped me at an orphanage when I didn't get accepted into Hogwarts." Banner glared when Tony snorted in amusement at the name of the school.

"Sorry."

"What I don't understand is how a child could defeat their culture's equivalent of Hitler at twenty." Captain Rogers said in confusion. Banner looked over to him sadly. He might have left the community, but he kept up with the news from there. He knew about Harry Potter and his past.

"Mr. Potter defeated Voldemort at the age of seventeen. He's eighteen years old." Fury said with sadness.

"WHAT?!" Natasha yelled, before paling. She thought about her first interactions with him and felt sick. He'd done the impossible at the same age she'd been given her first solo mission from the Red Room.

The rest of the mismatched group of superheroes were stunned into silence by Fury's statement. After they finished the debrief, everyone went their separate ways, feeling very different from when they entered. Romanoff headed towards the infirmary, hoping to apologize to the teen that she'd essentially assaulted after ignoring his protests.

 **Infarmary - 1 hour later**

Harry woke with a groan. Romanoff handed his glasses to him. "Did anyone see the hipogriff that ran over me?"

"I'm sorry that I treated you that way, Mr. Potter." Romanoff said as she paced the room.

"Harry."

"What?" She paused, looking at the young man.

"Call me Harry."

"Call me Natasha. And I truly am sorry for how I treated you in New York City, Harry."

"What's done is done. You were emotionally compromised by the disappearance of your partner." He replied as he slowly sat up. "Where'd you take me, since I assume we're no longer in New York."

"You're in the SHIELD Helicarrier."

"Who was the man that I saw?"

"The person we were trying to find when we accidentally matched you with him. Loki."

"... I need to see him. There're some questions that I need answers to."

"Are you sure Harry?" Natasha asked, concerned.

"Yes."

She sighed, and handed him his old clothes. "Get dressed. I'll take you over in ten minutes."

"My wand?"

"It's on the bedside table."

After Harry dressed, and he showed Natasha a few simple spells, she showed him to the Containment chamber.

 **Containment chamber, 10 minutes later**

Fury was already at the door when Natasha brought Harry. "Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?" Fury asked, concerned for the teen he'd tried to recruit before finding out his true age.

Harry rolled his eyes as he sported a wry smile. "If Natasha couldn't dissuade me, I don't think you can. I'll be fine, Nick."

When they entered, Loki had his back towards the entry. "Do you still believe that you are not a lesser being than I, Director?" Loki queried.

Harry hid behind Fury, listening to the tone of the voice emanating from the man in the glass container. "Yes. And there's someone who has a few questions for you."

Loki turned around, and saw Fury step to the side to reveal Harry. His face contorted into an angry snarl as he hit the glass of his prison in anger. "How dare you and Thor coerce me into believing my dead son is alive! My son died seventeen years ago on this god-forsaken planet after failing to save his wife and son!"

"I just wanted to know why you look so much like my father." Harry said calmly, moving forward. "I was hoping that there was a mistake and that maybe I still had at least distant relations that were still alive."

Loki faltered, looking carefully at the young man in front of him, self-assured with the confidence of a full-blooded warrior. "What was your father's name, mortal?"

"For the record, my name's Harry. Not Mortal. My father was James Potter."

"And your mother's name was Lily?"

Harry looked sharply at Loki, growling "How did you know that?"

"James Potter once was known by another name. Jörmungandr. My middle son. I found him after he'd been hit by one of your 'killing curses'. Asgardians and other beings of longer lifespans don't immediately succumb to the curse. I had found him delirious, shouting for his wife Lily, and his son Harry. He made me promise to find you. Or, if I couldn't, to avenge you."

"So this all has been to avenge my parents?"

"And you. I couldn't ever find you, no matter how strong my scrying spells were. So I assumed that you too had been killed by your family's enemies."

"Will you stop now that you've found me?"

"Yes." Before Loki could say anything else, he collapsed as he cried out in pain. Thanos had heard everything, and decided to punish him.

"Remember pain, Loki?" Thanos purred almost seductively through the link. "I'll stop the pain if you follow my orders again."

Outside the container, Harry opened the glass cage. He pulled Loki from it, and tried to make him look at Harry in the eyes.

When he did, he whimpered as his eyes flickered from green to blue. "Thanos. Scepter..." Harry pushed himself into Loki's mind, and saw how every thought in the god's mind were covered in a numbing blue haze. He saw how the other diety was pushing Loki towards insanity. Harry threw his energy into pushing back the presence, not letting up when Loki's mind joined his as they pushed Thanos's conscious out of Loki's mind.

After the presence was eradicated, Harry led Loki to a secure Infirmary. Before leaving Fury and Romanoff behind to clean up the mess he said "debrief later. I need to find out what I can to assure myself that Thanos won't come back into his head."

* * *

 _This is to clear up a few questions about my story, and forgive me if I butcher the explanation._

 _Ronald Weasley was a good friend, but after he left during the horcrux hunt Hermione and Harry had to re-evaluate how to do things. The reason why is because even if they could trust him if (and that was a big if at the time) he came back, he'd still left them with a monumental task that was hard enough to complete with three teens. And when he after the end of the war became the glory-loving idiot that he'd always been, it made Harry and Hermione face reality. He would do more for glory and fame than friendship. Remember the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Yeah, no. I'm not bringing the red-headed arsehole into my story._

 _I will not do any bashing of authority figures, but don't expect Harry to have many fond memories of Dumbledore. He'd abandoned him with abusive relatives. Harry is a genius on par with Stark and Banner, so he learned at a young age how to do things for survival. Any 'love' he had for Dumbledore was lost after OoTP. With the loss of his final family member that could have cared for him, he lost almost all hope._

 _Harry and Hermione helped each other heal during the long year after the final Battle, going back for their seventh years, trying to be normal teens. And as months passed and Harry allowed his real self to come forward he and Hermione found that they had more in common than just their muggleborn/muggleraised heritage. They enjoyed the same authors, the same music, and even shared some similar wishes for the future. They both wanted out of Magical Britain, and Harry was happy with Hermione's dream of owning a bookshop. It was real and tangible. So they decided after graduation to make their relationship official [Harry proposed during graduation because he was insanely impatient]. That's all I can say about them without giving away more of the story._

 _This is all background info I should have included at the end of the last chapter, but I'll be tacking this onto the third entry once I've written it. Please P/M me with requests and ideas. I do take all into consideration, and might even change my own story as it goes because I'm on this journey with you. It goes where the muse takes me._

 _Anyways. Cheers from your anglophile Yank,_

 _Helen Nurse_

 _ps. for those who've read my other stories, I know I'm horrible. But I do have plans to continue them eventually._

 _pps. I was asked almost a year ago by Xavier Nurse [my loving other half] to marry him. So expect more happy stories in the future!_


End file.
